The Device Christmas Extravaganza
by Stary Blonde
Summary: I'm baaaaack!!! hehehe Be afraid! Sequel to "The Device"! Christmas chaos! Fun! R&R please!


Star-chan: Ahem…*takes deep breath then bows* Gomen nasai, minna-san! Gomen! *looks to Li*

Li: *nods in approval* 

Star-chan: Yea! I got it right! I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to get a fic out! !_! Gomen gomen gomen!!!!! 

Bob: Get on with it!!!

Star-chan: *pout* Fine! This is going to be a Christmas edition of "The Device"! ((Hence title)) I'm going to try to get it done by New Years so review people! It keeps the authoress alive!!! Okay to the reviews!!!

**_Reviews-_**

*crickets chirp* 

Star-chan: Alright so obviously there aren't any reviews for this fic but I would like to thank everyone who reviewed "The Device". **Thank you all!!!!!! *huggles***

Bob: Moving on….

Star-chan: Right! To the disclaimer!!!

**_Disclaimer:__ I do _****not own Gundam Wing, Pepsi, Pixie Stix or anything else that would make money… So of course Li, Bob & Narrator are mine.**

Bob, Li & Narrator: HEY! DIE STAR-BAKA!!!!!! 

Star-chan: EEP! I'm in trouble! Oh Ellie Maxwell belongs to herself and Steg belongs to Ellie. I own Rupert T. (The) Squirrel! To the warnings!!!

**_Warnings: Look if you haven't read "The Device" then this won't make sense so if you want to know what in the hell is going on you may want to read that real quick. That's about it… TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!_**

Title: The Device – Christmas Extravaganza

Chapter: Wu-chan Withdrawal

Authors: Silver_Star, Bob, Li Draco, Narrator & Rupert

Email: silver_star_12001@yahoo.com

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

*in Star-chan's apartment* 

Star-chan: *singing* DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY!

Li Draco: Make her shut up. Make her shut up _now._

Star-chan: FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!!

*from "The Lab"*

Bob: SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN YOU!!!!!!

Star-chan: *pout* Fine I won't sing '_Deck the Halls' anymore…_

Bob: THANK BUNNIES!!!!

Star-chan: LAST CHRISTMAS I GAVE YOU MY HEART BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY YOU GAVE IT AWAY!!!!

Li Draco: That's it you're going down! 

Star-chan: Can I help it if I have the Christmas spirit?

Li Draco: I'll give you Christmas spirit! *lunge*

Star-chan: OO; EEP! *runs off*

Li Draco: Don't you run away from me!

Star-chan: !_! RUPERT! BOB! NARRATOR! SOMEONE! HELP ME!!!

*ding dong…that was the door bell by the way*

Star-chan: *jumps over chair* Rupert dear will you please get that?!

Rupert: Squeakity!

Star-chan: Thank you! ACK! *dodges knife*

Li Draco: You can't run forever!!!

Rupert: *opens door* Squeaker squeak squeak squeaken! 

Star-chan: Ellie-chan's here?! Yea! *jumps over table* Let her in! 

*in walks a teenage girl with blond hair and green eyes*

Star-chan: Hi-hi Ellie-chan! 

Ellie: Hiya Star-chan! I come baring gifts! 

Li Draco: DIE STAR-BAKA!!!!!!!

Ellie: Did I come at a bad time?

Star-chan: Not at all! Don't mind Li she's just going through Wu-chan Withdrawal. It's gotten worse this close to Christmas.

Ellie: *nods* Ahhh.

Li Draco: I am _not going through "Wu-chan Withdrawal"!!! _

Steg: *comes up from "The Lab" …she was there too….* Bob demands that you filthy mortals shut your filthy mouths!

*sparkle*

Narrator: SEASONS GREETINGS ANNOYING THINGIES! Hey! *dodges chair …it was thrown duh! You guys are so slow…* 

Li Draco: Sorry! *just so you know the chase is still going on….okay….*

Ellie: Um you know if she misses Wufei so badly why don't you guys just go visit? It shouldn't be that hard.

Star-chan: *ducks behind couch* What a great idea! BOB!!!

*crash*

Bob: *comes up from "The Lab"* What?! What do you want?!!!

Star-chan: Well, oh grouchy one, Li's going through Wu-chan Withdrawal so-

Li Draco: I am _not going through "Wu-chan Withdrawal" damn it!_

Star-chan: As I was saying Li's going through Wu-chan Withdrawal so I think we should go spend Christmas with the G-boys!!!

Narrator: That Dr. J freak won't be there will he?

Star-chan: Um…no.

Narrator: Well then what are we waiting for?! 

*snap*

*sparkle*

*bags and boxes 'sparkle' up* 

Narrator: I'm ready!

Bob: Now wait just a minuet! I didn't okay this!

*thunk*

Bob: O.O *stares at the knife sticking out of the wall right above his head*

*everyone looks at Li*

Li Draco: *whistles innocently* 

Bob: !_! …T-to Quatre's house we go….GIR!

*up pops a little robot ((if you've seen Invader Zim you know what I mean))*

Gir: Yes my master?!

Bob: Bring to me "The Device".

Gir: Right away master!

*runs out of room all cute like* 

Star-chan: O.O Where did you get that?

Steg: The Future Ruler Over All Of Earth doesn't have to tell you, filthy mortal!

Ellie: Steg! *gives her "The Look™" 

Steg: *looks all innocent* What? What did I do?

Ellie: -_-;;;

*Gir runs back in*

Gir: Here my master! *presents "The Device"*

Bob: Good work Gir! Now everyone pack your bags!

*3 hours later*

*everyone _except Bob and Star-chan and sitting around in the living room*_

Bob:  Star-baka you cannot bring eight bags!

Star-chan: But I _need them!!!!! _

Bob: How could you possibly need eight bags!

Star-chan: Um…because?

Bob: Not good enough! 

*glow* 

*five bags disappear*

Star-chan: ACK NOOOOOOOO!!!! Um….those were your gifts!

Bob: And I should believe you _why?_

Star-chan: Um….because?

Bob: Again not good enough.

Star-chan: Wait! Do you _really wanna chance it? _

Bob: ….Curse you mortal! 

*glow* 

*back come the bags*

Star-chan: Yea! I win.

Li Draco: *eye twitches* Can we go now?!

Star-chan: Someone's cranky. 

Li: Oh I'm sorry! I've just been waiting for three hours for you to pack!!!!!! Oo* ((it's supposed to be some sort of face thingy…I'm not quite sure what it is…))

Narrator: Come on! Come on! I'm ready! I'm ready! ((Star-chan: Why did I put that in here?! Bob: because you're an idiotic female who should lay off of the sugar? Star-chan: No that's not it… Really why did I put that there? I hate Sponge Bob Square Pants! Bob: Can we move on now? Star-chan: Curse you Sponge Bob…_curse you!)) _

Ellie: Did you let her near the TV again? 

Narrator: DOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! ((Star-chan: Yes! An Invader Zim thingy! Much better!)) 

Star-chan: -_-;;; I'm going to go with yes.

Narrator: Nickelodeon gooooooood! ^________^ 

Li Draco: That's it!  I've had it! *stomps up to bob* Give it to me!  

Bob: O.O No!  You can't have my baby!  *runs off*

Li Draco: Give me that damn device!  *runs after him* 

Bob: It's "The Device"! 

Li Draco: I don't care! Just give it to me! 

Bob: Can we please get a move on people?! EEP! 

*dodges vase* 

Star-chan: It's time to go now. Everyone gather round!

*crash* 

Star-chan: Li you can stop breaking my house now! We're leaving! 

Li Draco: *walks over calmly*  *grabs bag* I'm ready! BOB LETS GO!

Bob: *crawls over* I'm *gasp* coming!

Steg: BOB! *helps him up* Are you alright? Do you want me to bite her? *glare*

Ellie: Ahem…*gives her "The Look™" again*

Steg: What did I do now?

Li Draco: If we don't get moving _NOW blood __will be spilled._

Everyone: O.O

Li Draco: *grin*

Star-chan: O….kay. Let's go! Come Rupert!

Rupert: Squeakity! *comes dragging a little suitcase behind him …aw cute! ^-^*

Bob: GIR! 

Gir: Yes my master!

Bob: Get Steggi-chan's bags!

Gir: Very well master!

Bob: Alright is everyone ready?

Narrator: Well I could-

Li Draco: AHEM! *fingers knife*

Narrator: *gulp* Let's go….. !_!

Bob: Everyone?

Li Draco: *fiddles with gun*

Everyone else: O.O Y-yeah…going is good.

Li Draco : *smirk*

Bob: Is everyone sure they're ready?

Li Draco: Bob push the button now or you will die. Painfully.

Bob: OO; *pushes button*

*POP*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Gundam Wing dimension* 

Wufei: Come Back here you dishonorable excuse for a man! 

Duo: OH come on Wu-man! It was just a joke! AH!!!

*dodges katana*

Quatre: !_! Please don't break my house! It's Christmas!

Wufei: Tell that to the soon to be braid-less baka! 

Duo: It was funny and you know it! 

*POP*

*hey look everyone's in a pile on the ground…again*

Duo: Hey Wu-man your girlfriends back! 

Li & Wufei: Shut up….

To be continued…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Star-chan: Okay I know I know. What a crummy place to stop but I'll post more _really soon! _

Bob: You say that all the time!

Star-chan: Shut up! This fic is going to be done by New Years damn it!

Li: Great….

Star-chan: Look it will get better I promise! The first chapter is usually without anyway. 

Bob: Without what?

Star-chan: Shut up. Look for more tomorrow! (or today it's about 11:54pm on Christmas day right now.) See ya soon! 

~ Star-chan, Bob & Li Draco

Love it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
